The Spirit of Mickey
| language = English }} The Spirit of Mickey is an American 1998 animated direct-to-video anthology film, produced and released by wikipedia:Walt Disney Home Video on July 14, 1998. It features clips from The Mickey Mouse Club and ''The Wonderful World of Disney'' in the introductory scene, and some of the namesake character's shorts, including The Band Concert, Lend a Paw, Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip and Steamboat Willie. The Framing devices are centered on Mickey Mouse and his friends presenting some of Mickey's greatest cartoons, using stock footage from The Mickey Mouse Club, ''Disney's Wonderful World of Color'', A Goofy Movie, and various Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck shorts. None of the shorts were shown with their original title cards, instead, the titles were shown on the corner of the screen, disappearing after a few seconds, except for the final short, Steamboat Willie. Overview Cartoons #''The Band Concert'' #''Thru the Mirror'' #''Lend a Paw'' #''Orphans' Picnic'' #''The Worm Turns'' #''Mickey's Surprise Party'' (Redubbed and Edited) #''Mickey and the Seal'' #''Mickey's Trailer'' #''Canine Caddy'' #''Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip'' #''Steamboat Willie'' Voice cast * Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse **Walt Disney as Mickey Mouse (via archival audio, uncredited) **Jimmy MacDonald as Mickey Mouse (via archival audio, uncredited) * Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto ** Pinto Colvig as Goofy, Pluto, the gopher and Salty the Seal (via archival audio, uncredited) * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck **Clarence Nash as Donald Duck, Cat, Spider and Pluto (via archival audio, uncredited) * Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake * Diane Michelle as Daisy Duck * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse **Marcellite Garner as Minnie Mouse, (via archival audio, uncredited) * Jeannie Elias as Max See also * The Band Concert * Lend a Paw * Steamboat Willie * Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip Notes *This is the only Walt Disney/Mickey Mouse video in North America to include eleven cartoons. **This is also the fifth and final Non-''Walt Disney Cartoon Classics'' video to be released in America around the 1990s (the others four videos are Love Tales, Mickey Loves Minnie, Sweetheart Stories, and The Best of Roger Rabbit). *''Mickey's Surprise Party'' was edited for this release, due to the short being originally sponsored by Nabisco. All the Nabisco packaging were replaced by generic products, and all of Mickey and Minnie's lines referencing the products at the end were redubbed by Wayne Allwine and Russi Taylor. *Later, in 2013 (fifteen years from right after when was the video was released), Get a Horse! was made, with using three of the shorts' audios, Mickey and the Seal, Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip, and The Worm Turns. *The part in the Steamboat Willie short where Mickey uses the Mama Pig as an instrument was edited out from the video when it was released. *The opening music for the Steamboat Willie short was tweaked a little bit, the music started by a few minutes earlier then before. *Clips from Mickey's Birthday Party and The Pointer are used at the beginning of the video. *The "Hey Mickey" song was also used on the 1996 direct-to-video release, Mickey's Greatest Hits, which serves as the international equivalent of The Spirit of Mickey. Sound effects are used for the song in Mickey's Greatest Hits, but are muted out in The Spirit of Mickey. *It's unknown if the video will be released on DVD and Blu-ray in the future. External links * * Category:1998 direct-to-video films Category:Mickey Mouse films Category:Package films Category:Disney direct-to-video animated films Category:American animated films Category:American films Category:1990s American animated films